1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including a liquid ejecting head configured to eject liquid droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (US 2006/0221112 A1 corresponding to JP-A-2006-272909) discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus including an ink-jet head having a channel unit, and an actuator unit and a driver IC fixed on an upper surface of the channel unit. In this ink-jet recording apparatus, when a temperature sensor included in the driver IC detects a temperature lower than a predetermined temperature, the controller controls the driver IC to supply a non-ejection signal to the actuator unit. In this time, heat of the driver IC is transferred to the actuator unit via the channel unit. Thus, an environmental temperature of the actuator unit is risen by a multiplier effect of heat generated by the actuator unit and heat from the driver IC. As a result, there can be restrained a deterioration of a recording quality owing to a change of a displacement amount of an active portion of the actuator unit, which change is caused by the environmental temperature.